


yeah, you're everything i want

by suchalongwaydown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, Fluff, M/M, Mutual proposal, One Shot, They love each other so much, but I'm not positive, captain niall, concert proposal, i'm pretty sure this is based on a dream, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongwaydown/pseuds/suchalongwaydown
Summary: au where louis and harry have been dating for years and both plan to propose to the other at a niall horan concert





	yeah, you're everything i want

This is it. The culmination of several months worth of planning and nerves and excitement. This is the moment he gets to ask the question that’s been on the tip of his tongue since the day they met. 

Harry told Louis that they should each make a sign for the concert. So they sat together and worked on signs for hours on Louis’ day off. They belted lyrics across their single bedroom apartment, they danced on the tiny dining table and twirled around the balcony. They drew on each other’s arms, more doodles to join the ones inked there for eternity. Harry knew he wouldn’t be using the sign he made with Louis, but he wasn’t aware that Louis wouldn’t be using his either. 

The night before the concert, Harry was up until dawn making his actual sign in their cramped up bathroom with the door locked. He already had the ring hidden in his concert outfit. 

That same night, hidden in the shadows on their little balcony, Louis was hard at work making his own sign. 

Hiding their signs from each other, they made their way to the venue the next morning, waiting in line all day, and now they’re here. It’s happening now.

Louis puts his sign up during the delay between two songs, keeping it out of view of Harry’s prying eyes. Harry decides to put up his own sign, keeping it out of Louis’ view as well. Both unaware that their signs are practically the same. As Niall Horan begins looking among the signs in the audience, Harry’s ring burns a hole in his back pocket. His breath catches when the singer’s eyes land on his sign. His gaze shifts to Louis’ sign, and then back to Harry’s. His eyes are alight with laughter. Harry’s confused. 

“Have you,” he laughs and starts again. “Have you looked at each other’s signs? Do you know what his sign says?”

Harry’s brows furrow and he looks at Louis, who appears just as confused as him. The audience is silent and all attention is on them. Harry lowers his sign and holds it up for Louis to read, a sheepish smile across his face. 

_ he doesn’t know it but i’m proposing during ‘since we’re alone’ _

Louis looks up in shock and shows his sign to Harry. 

_ we came as boyfriends, we’ll leave as fiances _

Tears spring into Harry’s eyes as he reaches for his ring, Louis doing the same. 

Harry puts his sign to the ground and opens the little velvet box, revealing a silver ring with a small diamond on top. Louis opens his box to reveal a similar simple ring with a cluster of tiny diamonds in the shape of a flower. 

Tears running down both of their faces, they remove the rings from the boxes in sync. 

“I can’t believe you ruined my fucking proposal,” Louis whispers, his voice cracking with emotion.

Harry gives a light laugh, pulling Louis’ hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. 

“Louis Tomlinson, will you-”

“You don’t have to ask, Hazza, I wouldn’t have a ring if I wasn’t going to say yes.”

“Let me ask,” Harry says pleadingly.

Louis grins and softly says, “Okay.”

“Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?” 

“Harry Styles, will you marry me?” Louis retaliates.

“I asked first.”

“That’s too bad, give me your hand, Styles.”

And as they slip rings onto each other’s fingers, they’re reminded where they are as the audience applauds them and Niall Horan is saying, “Now kiss him, you fool.”


End file.
